Si je pouvais
by Angel Li7
Summary: La où l'on découvre que Drago Malfoy s'est déguisé en fille pour satisfaire ses envies les plus folles dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, où il découvrira que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée vu les ennuis qu'il aura...CHAP 5!
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Angel Li

Disclamer : Tous à mon poisson rouge ! (comment ça l'est mort ? TT )

Couples : DM x HP à l'origine… Ca peut toujours changer o (Mais je confirme… C'est dray que je traumatise o)

Notes : First Fic… Read and Enjoy…

**Si je pouvais…**

Par un après midi ensoleillé, dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, Drago Malfoy s'aventurait. Il portait une jupe verte affriolante, surmontée d'un uniforme féminin, lui allant à ravire.

« Hohoho » se disait-il. « Vêtu ainsi, père ne saura me reconnaître, et je pourrais alors, comme n'importe quel adolescent de mon age, boire une bierreaubeurre en riant ou encore faire les boutiques, et même pourquoi pas, draguer les beaux spécimens de Poudlard… Héhéhé »

Effectivement, Drago Malfoy s'était découvert gay une année plus tôt.

_Flash Back_

_Il était assis dans la grande salle, à l'heure du dîner. Pendant que ses camarades Serpentards propageaient des rumeurs, que les poufsouffles admiraient les photos de Colin en brandissant la banderole du fan club harry potter, que les serdaigles potassaient en attendant le dessert, tandis que les gryffondors bavassaient joyeusement ; lui n'avait qu'un seul objectif._

_Nuire à Harry Potter._

_Eh oui, a ce moment là, il suivait encore gentillement les ordres de son père, nouvel amant de la-face-de-serpent-aux-yeux-rouges 1 et détestait plus que tout les gryffondors._

_Quand Harry Potter daigna lever les yeux de son assiète à peine touchée, il rencontra le regard malicieux du Serpentard. Celui-ci passa sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes pour une raison inconnue de lui-même et vit le survivant rougir pour replonger les yeux vers sont assiète._

_Il ne savait pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait cela, mais s'en amusait grandement._

_A la sortie de la salle, alors que les assiètes disparaissaient mystérieusement (pour être nétoyées ensuite par les Elfes de Maisons, désormais Salariés (ce qui était une idée folle d'après le beau blond) grâce à la S.A.LE)_

_« Quelle idée saugronue tout de même ! Je suis sur que si père n'était pas si occupé à faire des prouesses avec le demi vivant (Voldy ), il se serait vengé ! » pensa-t-il avant se se lever et de quitter la salle. _

_Alors qu'il marchait, le regard dur, celui-ci fut happé par un regard émeraude. _

_Un sourire sadique s'étira alors le long des lèvres du garçon digne d'être l'héritier de Salazar alors que celui-ci s'approchait de Potter pour lui sussurer à l'oreille : _

_« On voit que je te fais de l'effet… »_

_Le visage d'Harry s'empourpra et celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement incontrôlé._

_Malheureusement, cette discution fut interrompue par l'arrivée des sois-disant amis de l'homme à la face d'écrevisse (harry )._

_« Malfoy laisse notre ami tranquille ! »_

_« Oui ! Va plutot voir tes enculés de Serpentards »_

_« Ron fais attention à ton language ! »_

_« Mais hermione… il fait du mal à notre harry ! »_

_Drago soupira et décida de ne pas leur répondre (pour une fois) tant il était exaspéré._

_« Alors la fouine, tu as perdu ta langue ? »_

_« Non, je m'en sers à d'autres fins » souligna-t-il en se rapprochant d'un harry ne sachant plus où se mettre._

_Les visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres et ils purent sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui assène une giffle magistrale._

_Le reste des élèves présents dans la salle les regardèrent avec stupeur._

_« Malfoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu vas le regretter lorsque je le découvrirais . » ragea un Gryffondor couleur Pivoine._

_« Mais je ne joue a rien, mon petit gryffondor préféré… » répondit-il de son air le plus angélique. 2_

_« Va te faire foutre sale Serpentard ! » hurla une belette… heu non, le cadet des frères Weasley._

_« Hum…Bonne idée… » pensa-t-il avant de se retourner en direction des cachots…_

_Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu au départ, mais au fil du temps, il se développa cette partie cachée de lui-même et apprit à vivre avec, à l'abrit du savoir de son père._

_Fin Flash Back_

Drago arriva devant la boutique Zonko, tant appréciée des élèves ainsi que des professeurs d'après lui… (ayant surprit une boite de chocogrenouilles dans la réserve secrète de Mme Pince).

Il poussa alors la porte d'entrée, ne sachant pas que ce geste allait le mener dans une longue péripétie…

A suivre !

NOTES :

_1_

_Angel Li : Xx Epargnez moi la vision…_

_Conscience : Avoue que tu matterais bien hein ? o_

_Angel Li : Ah ouais on parie ?_

_Conscience : Pas besoin, explique moi plutot où tu as placé la caméra !_

_Angel Li : Tableau au fond a droite o_

_Consciene : … _

_(Qui veut une fic Lucius x Voldy ? Ôô je relève le défi…)_

_2_

_Angel Li, a plat ventre sur une chaise roulante : Wéééééé ! Je voleeeeeeee !_

_Dray, placant les explosifs : héhéhé… on ne s'attaque pas impunément à un serpentard ! Qui plus est un Malfoy… héhéhé…_

_Angel Li, s'envolant façon keitaro : Gyaaaaaaah TT _

_Et si possible… Reviews xD !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Angel Li

Disclamer : Tous à mon poisson rouge ! (comment ça l'est mort ? TT )

Couples : DM x HP à l'origine… Ca peut toujours changer o (Mais je confirme… C'est dray que je traumatise o)

Notes : First Fic… Read and Enjoy… (réponses aux reviews en bas de page o)

**Si je pouvais…**

Dès que Drago pénétra dans la boutique, un léger parfum de caramel chaud envahit ses narines, tandis que les rayons du soleil filtraient, à travers les fenêtres aux mosaïques psychiédéliques, pour se refléter dans les milliers des bocaux multicolores contenant chacuns des substances délicieuses.

Il s'avanca vers le comptoir, toujours affublé de son déguisement et lanca un sort de transformation de la voix.

« Je voudrais une dizaine de chocogrenouilles s'il vous plait. »

Son regard dévia dans l'imense salle.

« Oh et ça aussi, mettez m'en une cinquantaine. Ah et ça c'est quoi ? J'en veux aussi !... »

Il se réjouissait comme un gamin à la vue de ces milliers d'objets inconnus.

Quand soudain, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ron ! Un peu plus de délicatesse je te prierais ! »

« Oh non » pensa Drago, stupéfié « La sang-de-bourbe ! Ce qui signifie que ses amis sont là aussi… La belette et le balafré ! Mon dieu ! Moi qui espérais passer une journée tranquille ! »

Le serpentard tenta de se dissimuler derrière une pile de patacitrouilles pour ne pas se faire démasquer ce qui, eut pour effet, de le faire tomber.

« aaaarg ! Fallait que ca tombe sur moi ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter CA ? »

Il en était sur, il allait être démasqué.

Mais l'effet fut tout à fait étonnant.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? » demanda un rouquin dont la bave s'écoulait lentement de sa bouche en forme de cœur et dont les yeux pétillaient d'un air pervers.

« Oh par merlin… Noooooooon tout mais pas caaaaaaaa ! » supplia Drago en son fort intérieur.

« Oui ca va . Maintenant lachez moi »

Il avait tenté de le refroidir mais ceci n'eut pour effet que de l'attiser encore plus.

Le weasley gloussa avant de dire à sa camarade :

« T'as vu hermy, elle rougit ! Elle m'aime ! »

Drago ne savait plus où se mettre. Etait-il trop stupide pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas rouge de gêne mais de COLERE ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un gryffondor gache sa journée pourtant si parfaite ?

Mais les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Dans la boutique, entra alors… Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson !

« Ah enfin des gens dignes de respirer le même air que moi » se dit le blond devenu blonde à l'occasion (quoi ? vous n'avez pas suivi ? )

Crabbe s'avanca vers un Drago toujours couvert de patacitrouille et dit à la stupéfaction de tous :

« Aimer patacitrouille. Si toi aussi aimer. Moi t'aimer »

Drago crut alors qu'il allait s'étouffer avant même de commencer à manger.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT MALADES DEGAGEZ DE MA VUE !»

« Qui es tu pour nous parler ainsi ? » Répliqua une pansy face de bouledog. « Ne sais tu pas que mon père travaille au ministère de la magie ? Espèce de blonde décolorée ! »

L'héritier Malfoy failli lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler mais se retint. Non, il avait une meilleure vengeance.

« _Stupéfix ! »_

Pansy se retrouva totalement imobile, le regard rageant.

_« Mobilicorpus !_ »

Elle se retrouva flottante dans les airs et fut projetée par Drago dans une marmite de glace aux choux de bruxelle.

Il se rappellait qu'un jour, elle lui avait confié qu'elle détestait les légumes verts.

« Qui veut être le suivant ? » menaca-t-il avec sa baguette.

Personne ne répliqua et il en conclut qu'il avait bien fait.

Il sortit de la boutique avec ses provisions sous le regard médusé, ou encore suspicieux des autres élèves.

Quand il atteignit l'embouchure de la rue, il sentit une main glaciale lui aggriper le bras.

Il se retourna vivement d'un air farouche pour finir bouche-bée.

« MERDE ! » Jura-t-il.

Qu'est ce que des mangemorts venaient faire ici ?

A SUIVRE

**Reponses aux reviews :**

**Loryah : **Merci beaucoup J'espere que la suite puisse te plaire

**Farahon : **La voila ;) ! Merci pour la review o

**Rekha : **

Drago : Eh quoiii ? J'entend qu'on veut me kidnapper ? Mais QUI OSE kidnapper un malfoy ? èé

place les TNT

Angel Li : Oh bah bonjour o Tu viens faire un tour avec moi dans le ciel ? o

**Le blabla de l'auteur :**

Ouuuf j'ai enfin terminé J'ai réécrit entièrement ce chapitre étant donné que la version précédente ne me plaisait pas du tout Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court et que vous l'apprécierez ! Merci et bonne lecture !

Reviews please ? ¤.¤


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Angel Li

Disclamer : Tous à mon poisson rouge ! (comment ça l'est mort ? TT )

Couples : DM x HP à l'origine… Ca peut toujours changer (Mais je confirme… C'est dray que je traumatise o)

Notes : First Fic… Read and Enjoy…

Ps. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut être pas avant mardi vu que j'arrive chez moi à minuit ce soir et que c'est la rentrée scolaire. Pour l'instant je poste le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il puisse vous plaire . !

**Si je pouvais…**

**Chapitre 3.**

Vêtus de leurs capes noires, ceux-ci devaient être environ trois ou quatre. Une aura glaciale émanait d'eux, seul dépassait de leur accoutrement leurs mains grises et ridées.

« Par ordre du maître, vous êtes priée de nous suivre » Déclara une voix rauque.

Au ton employé, Drago sut qu'il ne vallait mieux ne pas les contredire, surtout que si l'un d'eux le reconnaissait, il en pâtirait.

« Que me voulez vous ? » commenca-t-il avec prudence.

« Ce n'est pas en votre pouvoir de poser des questions. Suivez nous, ou nous utiliserons la force »

« Mais dans quelle situation me suis-je encore fouré ? » pensa un Drago blasé. « Surtout que si je rencontre père… Je ne donne pas chèr de ma peau… »

L'un des mangemorts sortit de sa poche une canette de soda, qui d'après les étincelles vertes qui en émanait, devait être un portoloin.

Il se sentit basculer dans le vide quand une voix retentit :

« Attendez mademoiselle ! Vous avez oublié vos patacitrouilles. »

Drago ne sut s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il était entrain de se faire kidnapper par des Mangemorts assoifés de sang et… POTTER LUI PARLAIT DE PATACITROUILLES !

Quelques secondes après, il attérit sur un sol dur. A en juger la végétation –totalement inexistante -, le paysage rocheux, la chaleur intempestive… Il en déduisit qu'il se trouvait…

« AU SOMMET D'UN VOLCAN ? »

Mais le pire n'était pas encore survenu.

Il sentit une légère pression sur sa manche et se retourna.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues en apercevant un Suivivant-qui-va-plus-survivre-très-longtemps-s'il-continue-d-ennerver-monsieur-je-vais-l-etrangler, tout débraillé avec un air perdu.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS **P**OTTER ? TU ES VRAIMENT LE PLUS IMBECILE DE TOUS LES IMBECILES QUE J'AI JAMAIS CONNU… »

Le temps de laisser Drago débiter tous les jurons de la Terre, Harry, n'ayant toujours pas compris qui il était réellement pensait qu'elle (c'est pour voir si vous avez suivi ! hihi…) était bien partie pour un aller simple à St Mangouste.

« Calmez vous mademoiselle ! Je vous ramène juste vos patacitrouilles ! Franchement, vous avez eu de la chance, j'ai pu en récupérer quelques uns avant que cet imbécile de Crabbe ne les avale tout rond ! »

« Potter… Es-tu vraiment stupide ou le fais-tu exprès ? » tenta un blond au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Je te signale que nous somme coincés sur un volcan - lieu où nous sommes censés rencontrer la face de serpent pervers - que les soi-disant Mangemorts se foutent de notre gueule en mangeant les patacitrouilles que tu as amené, et que tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est… »

Drago reprit son souffle pour encore mieux hurler :

« COMMENCER UN MONOLOGUE SANS QUEUE NI TETE EN ME PRENANT MOI, LE PRINCE, LE PLUS BEAU, LE RICHISSIME, POUR UNE FILLE ? »

Silence gêné…

« Merde ! Je me suis trahi ! »

Harry pointa un doigt accusateur envers la belle blonde sans poitrine, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ma…Mal…MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy ! »

« Calme toi Harry… Oui c'est ca… Cette blonde t'a contaminé, tu es devenu fou, tu vois malfoy partout… GYAAAH Adieu vaches ! Adieu cochons ! Adieu poules ! Ron, je te lègue ma collection de cartes magiques, Hermione, je te lègue mon tout nouveau livre sur les Basilics dans les Pays Moldus – entre nous, bon débaras !-… Gyaaaah ! Mais il faut que je rédige tout ca ! Dumbledore ! Sauvez moiiiiiii !»

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par un coup de poing rageur dans l'estomac, et un murmure paniqué.

« Tais toi donc ! Je suis censé être incognito d'accord ? ET ENLEVE CET AIR PANIQUE DE TA FACE DE BALAFREEEEEE ! »

Alors que cet échange des plus amicaux s'achevait (enfin presque…), ils furent soudain happés par une lumière verte.

Puis le vide…

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago se réveilla dans une cellule… Seul…

« Quel manque de gôut ! Ils devraient refaire la décoration… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? C'est une cellule pour EN-FER-MER des gens donc, ils ne sont pas censés avoir l'eau chaude ni la lumière… Ahhh je deviens fou!»

La porte blindée s'ouvrit soudainement mais le manque de lumière ne pouvait lui indiquer à qui il avait à faire.

« Mademoiselle… »

« Oh non… tout mais pas ca ! » Pensa Drago, ayant reconnu la voix de son chèr paternel.

« Si vous êtes ici, c'est dans le seul but de… »

Drago craignait le pire de la part de son père… Depuis qu'il était avec le vieux débris amphibien, il était… étrange…

« De devenir **notre fille** !»

« … »

« Eh oui, c'est le Maître même en personne qui a chargé ses serviteurs d'aller chercher une jeune, et jolie fille ! Il est devenu tellement romantique ces temps ci… Si vous saviez quels beaux cadeaux il m'a offert ! aaaaaaah… »

Devant l'air de pur extase de son père, le fils lui, était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il commencait à voir des étoiles jaunes, des patacitrouilles, des balafrés (berk), des belettes (double berk) des crabbe, des pansy vertes, et surtout… Son père en diner romantique avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-et-surtout-pas-en-présence-du-serpentard-car-il-allait-rendre-son-petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il fut plus apte à réfléchir, il se rendit compte que la vieille cellule avait été remplacée par une chambre rose, avec des tapis roses, des fênetres roses, donnant sur le vide.

Il découvrit aussi une garde-robe rose 1, et une jaune canari.

« Je suis déshonoré… adieu monde cruel…»

Alors qu'il pensait se jeter dans le vide, une image lui réapparut soudainement.

« Potter… Pourquoi toujours Potter ? J'ai beau le détester, pour sortir de là, je vais avoir besoin de son aide… Et puis… Seul moi ait le droit de le persécuter ! Même si je pense qu'il doit être tranquille là vu que mon père doit bien s'occuper de son … attendez, si je deviens leur fille, je devrais l'appeler… mummy ? »

Finalement, il opta pour une solution plus radicale : 1. Aller dans la salle de bain pour se vider l'estomac. 2. Retrouver Potter…

**Quelque part, dans une des cellules du volcan.**

« Gnééé… Qu'est-ce que je fais làl ? »

A SUIVRE…

_1_

_Angel Li : wayyy c'est le retour de la réléchose !_

_Drago : … _

_Angel Li : Bah alors, ca va pas ? ¤.¤ ?_

_Drago :…Avada Keda…_

_Ange Li : Naoooon ! Chut chut tais toi ! Si tu me tues, t'auras pas la fin du fic, et donc, tu resteras DragoLéna pour toujours niak niak niak…_

_Drago : … celui qui poste des encouragements je l'achève…_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ornaluca : **Coucou ! Merci pour les encouragements et désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt… FFNET ne m'envoi pas les reviews par mail donc je peux les voir que sur le site '

**Rekha : **Merci ! Et si ca te plait, n'hésite pas a revenir héhé…

**Hannange** : Thanksss ! Ca fait toujours plaisir des encouragements comme ca ! Si j'ai le temps, j'essaierais de poster le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui ! courage ! Et merci encore !

**Tama** : Désolé si c'est un peu court ! Mais j'essaie de poster régulièrement XD ! Je pense que le prochain fic que je vais écrire sera plus long ! Merci pour la review et les critiques ;) !

**PFP** : C'est parcequ'on l'aime ;) ! Et puis, ca nous permet de délirer un peu ! héhé…

Drago : Snifffffff ! Je suis martyrisé ! bouuuuuuuh sauvez moiiii TT

Angel Li, en l'enfermant dans la garde-robe jaune : Toi, pas bouger ! èé

Et merci :D


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur: **Angel Li7

**Disclamer: **Toujours pas à moi! Mais je remercie JK Rowlings de ne pas me poursuivre en justice pour cet "emprunt" XD!

**Couples: **DM x HP à l'origine mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait un petit -gros- sous entendu envers le lucius x voldy... (pour l'instant! Quoi? Moi une idée? Jamaiiis XD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Read and Enjoy !

**Si je pouvais...**

**Chapitre 4.**

_Entre quatre parois lugubres et rugueuses, un jeune garçon se réveillait. Il était en larmes et transpirait de son frêle corps. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, et si l'on eut placé une lumière quelconque dans ces ténèbres, on aurait pu voir le regard désespéré et chétif de l'enfant. Qui osait mettre un si jeune chérubin dans cet endroit maudit ? N'avaient-ils pas honte de le laisser dans un endroit poussiéreux, à peine assez grand pour qu'il puisse étendre les jambes? _

_Le malheureux avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et commencait à cogner de ses minces poings sous alimentés sur la porte, menant à un lieu paradisiaque comparé à son enfer._

_"Mon oncle... Je vous en prie..."_

_Sa phrase était emplie d'humilité et de résignation._

_"Laissez- moi sortir... Je serais un bon garçon je vous le promets..."_

_Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, seuls quelques ricanements de son gros cousin indiquait une présence de vie de l'autre côté._

_Le prisonnier fut soulagé d'entendre les bruissements de son cher "ami". Il y croyait dur comme fer je vous le dis. Il le prenait pour son ami..._

_"Dudley... Laisse- moi sortir... Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas le noir... S'il te plait..."_

_Celui ci de l'autre côté de la porte eut soudain une "brillante idée"._

_"D'accord Harry! Mais seulement si tu promets de jouer à un jeu avec moi!"_

_Celui ci, intrigué, plein d'espoir et de gratitude ,accepta de suite._

_La porte s'ouvrit et un halo de lumière pénétra le petit placard où il était enfermé depuis déjà 4 jours._

_Il essaya de se lever de lui même mais retomba, sans force._

_"Allez bouge toi! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi! Tu devrais savoir que c'est un honneur de jouer avec moi! Si tu ne te lèves pas dans cinq secondes, je te renferme dans ton placard! hahaha!"_

_Harry, horrifié par ces mots fit appel a toutes ses forces._

_"cinq"_

_Il tendit une jambe, sentant le sang affluer rigoureusement, lui procurant un vertige._

_"Quatre"_

_Il essaya de se soulever en s'accrochant à une table basse_

_"Trois"_

_Son corps se cambra et il se leva, la tête basse._

_"Deux... regarde moi dans les yeux"_

_Il ancra son regard vert émeraude dans celui marron de son cousin._

_"Bien, allons dans ma chambre."_

_Dudley monta les escaliers quatre à quatre tandis qu'Harry faisait un effort phénoménal pour ne pas tomber._

_Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il crut se trouver dans le jardin d'Eden._

_"Monte sur le lit" ordonna Dudley._

_Harry, encore tout innocent lui obéit sans trop savoir quoi penser._

_Un coup de poing dans les côtes mire fin à sa reflexion et il commenca à paniquer._

_"Ne le salit pas bougre d'imbécile!"_

_"Oui...pardonne- moi..."_

_"Hahaha, bon commençons le jeu, on va jouer au maître et à l'esclave!"_

_Devant l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur, Dudley continua ses explications._

_"Ahah, ça se voit que tu n'as jamais été à l'école! Moi, Dudley 7 ans, j'y suis et pas toi! nananananèreeeeeee! Bon les règles sont simples, je t'ordonne et tu obéis sans discuter ,ok?"_

_"On pourrait pas changer de jeux?" tenta harry._

_"Nonononononononon, sinon, c'est le placard! Attention... Puis si je dis à mon père que tu es sorti... Il va encore te frapper hahaha"_

_Il n'avait plus le choix. Le chantage odieux de son cousin l'avait pris au piège. _

_"Bon, mets- toi à quatre pattes! le dos bien plat ,hein!"_

_Harry fit se ce son cousin lui ordonna._

_"Retire ton pentalon aussi! Ainsi que ton caleçon! Et que ça saute!" 1_

_"Quoi?" s'écria Harry tout rouge d'indignation. "Mais..."_

_"placard..."_

_Le plus jeune des deux écarquilla les yeux puis les referma, éxecutant les ordres de son cousin. Celui ci monta sur le lit et se plaça derrière lui._

_"Attention ça va faire mal au début mais surtout ne te relâche pas!"_

_Harry ne savait plus trop ce que son cousin voulait faire mais lorsqu'il sentit un poid sur son dos, il fut encore plus effrayé._

_"Allez mon cheval! En avant ,galope!"_

_Dudley venait effectivement de monter sur son dos et de le frapper avec une ceinture._

_Le choc n'était pas trop violent mais il bougea tout de même._

_Le cavalier n'était pas des plus légers... Et sa monture n'était pas en état._

_Un deuxième coup arriva après le premier, laissant des traces rouges._

_Harry ne put empêcher un cri de douleur._

_Il essayait de bouger ,mais ne pas s'effondrer lui demandait déjà un gros effort._

_Tentant vainement de se dégager, il ne fit qu'attiser la colère de l'autre._

_Les coups pleuvaient à présent et des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers._

_Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Harry relacha et Dudley tomba en avant, suivit d'Harry entrainé par sa chute._

_Il était désormait assis, sur son cousin, à demi dénudé._

_Pétunia hurla paniquée:_

_"Mais retirez- le de là! Mon fils ! Mon cher fils! Maman va te sauver ne t'inquiètes pas!"_

_Vernon lui, était rouge de colère._

_"Espèce de sale vermine! Comment oses- tu pervertir notre fils adoré? En plus tu es sorti tout seul de ton placard! Tu vas être puni!"_

_Cette nuit fut une des plus affreuses de l'existence d'Harry. Son oncle lui avait dit "puisque tu veux tellement inciter à la débauche, va le faire! Mais pas sous mon toit!"_

_Il avait été forcé de courir dans les rues, tout nu 2, pendant toute la nuit glacée._

_Lorsqu'il revint vers cinq heures du matin, il fut directement renvoyé dans sa mince chambre, glacé, trahi, et enfermé jusqu'à ses 11 ans._

Des bruits se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté. Harry paniqua et se recroquevilla inconsciement sur lui même. Les pas se rapprochaient et bientôt ,il fut secoué de tremblements.

Ses souvenirs les plus enfouis en lui ressurgissaient d'un coup, il avait quitté cette peur depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, mais là... Il était dans un lieu inconnu, et seul...

"Drago..." Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, anticipants la "chose" qui arrivait.

"Potter c'est toi?" Demanda une voix inhabituellement douce.

"Dra...drago?"

Silence. Le peu d'espoir en Harry disparut d'un coup. "J'ai compris... C'est un stratagème de l'ennemi pour me démoraliser... Ils me font croire que Drago est là pour que je retombe dans la réalité cruelle et mordante de plein fouet..." se dit-il

"Depuis quand m'appelles- tu par mon prénom?" ,rétorqua la voix sarcastique.

Ses yeux faillirent sortir de ses orbites et il commenca à haleter.

"C'est réellement toi?" ,demanda-t-il incrédule.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le garçons aux yeux d'acier se demandait si son "partenaire" (à l'occasion, car il en a besoin pour sortir de là hein? pas de confusion tout de même!) n'avait pas subi quelques doloris, ou autres sortilèges maléfiques sur sa belle tête de balafré, le rendant encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Bon on ne va pas y passer trois siècles non plus hein! J'ai pas envie de mourrir ici et surtout pas avec toi! Alors secoues- toi et trouves un moyen de sortir!"

Drago avait cru bien faire en parlant ainsi. Il voulait secouer un peu potter pour le faire réagir mais la réaction ne fut pas celle tant attendue.

"Dégage Malfoy! Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi ! Va-t-en et laisse- moi! Après tout, je peux bien me débrouiller seul sans toi!"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouine encore? Tu sais très bien que tu ne PEUX pas et que si l'on veut sortir de là, il va falloir faire une trève! Bon sang! Montre moi que tu as du cran!"

La dernière réplique affecta un peu le brun qui sortit sa baguette.

"Alahomora!"

Il poussa la porte mais elle resta à sa place.

Il réessaya deux fois puis s'apprêta à abandonner lorsqu'il entendit des cris.

"Malefoy? Tu es la?"

Seul un bruissement d'ailes parvint à ses oreilles ainsi qu'un corps retombant sur le sol.

"Merde Malefoy! Réponds! Malefoy!"

Harry commencait à sérieusement paniquer.

"DRAGOOOOO!"

"Aaaaaaaaarg! pas si fort!"

"Malefoy? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Silence gêné.

"Bon tu réponds?"

"Bah... Une harpie est arrivée puis elle a voulu me manger..."

"Une harpie? Quoi?"

"Bah elle aime bien le jaune... Puis c'est pas ma faute hein! Y'avait pas de dessous jaunes! alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu!"

Harry ne comprenait réellement plus.

"Traduction?"

"Tu verras... Dans tous les cas, elle est assomée! Tiens, elle tient une pancarte dans sa bouche... pousser..."

"Tu crois que c'est quoi ? "

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que la porte s'ouvrit...

"Waaaaaaaaah t'es mon héros! Comment t'as fait?"

"J'ai... poussé -o-'"

Face à la mine déconfite de Drago, Harry préféra ne pas faire de commentaire.

Son regard dériva vers le bas et il... explosa littéralement de rire.

"BWAHAHAHAH si tu te voyais malfoy!"

Celui- ci portait une robe jaune canari avec des chaussettes rose à fleurs ainsi que des pantoufles en forme de Sombrals jaunes, seuls vêtements que le serpentard avait sous la main après son passage forcé dans la salle de bain...

Le gryffondor n'eut pas encore l'occasion de mourrir de rire qu'une main avait saisi sa baguette et que Drago s'était changé en robe de sorcier, gardant néanmoins les chaussons!

"Arrête de rire Potter! Trouvons plutot un portoloin." Déclara un Drago gêné.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques temps avant de tomber sur la sortie. Ils gravirent les marches de granite et arrivèrent à l'air libre. Là- bas, ils ne trouvèrent aucun portoloin, mais ils virent quelques mangemorts atterir sur des balais.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un gros rocher, puis, dès que les ennemis furent entrés, ils foncèrent jusqu'au ticket de retour et décollèrent, ensembles.

"En route pour Poudlard! Au fait, t'as une carte j'espere!"

"Oups..."

A SUIVRE...

**Notes de l'auteur:**

_1_

_Angel Li7: Là où l'on commence à se poser des questions mdr!_

_Drago: PAS TOUCHEEEEEEEEEE! Vire tes sales pattes de là gros tas! C'est Mon mien!_

_2_

_Angel Li7: on ne bave pas sur les enfants! ¤sors le sceau et la serpillère¤_

**Le blabla inutile:**

BOUUUUUUUUUUUUH J'ai honte de ce chapitre! TT" Snif snif! Il est réellement nul, on sait pas trop ce qu'il se trame, le flash back n'a aucun intérêt, la fuite est trop rapide, les dialogues sont totalement OOC et l'auteur va se chercher une corde et une poutre solide...

Je verrais si je le referais ce week! Laissez vos impressions car la... Il est 1h du mat et demain j'ai cours... Je sens que je vais être fraiche...!

Bon, plus qu'a le relire demain et je le post, comme promis!

Merci d'avoir attendu et encore désolé snif!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Serpentis- Draco : **Merci ! Voici la suite ! Un peu moins marrante mais bon 'Faut bien avancer dans la vie non ? Héhéhé ¤rire sadique¤

**Alician : **Mdr ! Merci pour la review ! Parfois je n'arrive pas moi même à réaliser ce que j'écris hoho...

Drago : TT Heeeeeeeeeelp !

**SamaraXX: **Heureusement que ça ne prend pas la tête ! Moi aussi je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le chapitre précédent hohoho... En espérant que la suite te plaise autant ! Bonne lecture :p

**Ornaluca : **Merci ! J 'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long pour ce chapitre... Mais le résultat est plutôt... Catastrophique ! lol ! Enfin je trouve qu'il est moins bien que les autres ! En tout cas merci pour tes conseils ! J'essaierais d'améliorer mon style d'écriture tout en faisant de plus long chapitres !

Sinon pour le petit nom de Dray, il va encore falloir attendre un peu ! Mais je te rassure, il n'en a pas fini de baver... Hohoho...

(Oui oui, je suis rassurante XD)

**Farahon : **Merci ! Ta review m'a beaucoup aidé et comme tu le dis si bien, l'histoire tourne à la farce ! Je pense continuer un peu dans ce style mais l'Angt ne devrait pas tarder à arriver hohoho ! Et tout cela au détriment de nos pauuuuvres petits amis ! héhé...

**Tama : **Vos désirs sont mes ordres ! Hoho ! Merci encore de venir la lire régulièrement, je te promet que je ferais des chapitres de plus en plus long ! Kissu !

**Dolui Amor : **Dray lache là ! Ce n'est pas bon d'étrangler les reviewers ! Allez ! Non non, pas le laaaaaac TT

Oups ben... Bonne chance pour échapper à Dray... En tout cas merci de suivres ses aventures et d'envoyer des commentaires ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et merci merci merci merci !

**Rekha : **Pas là pour manquer un seul chapitre hein ! Je te fais de gros bisous pour te remercier (tu préfèrerais dray hein ? hohoho) Puis bah... Bonne lecture ! Amuse toi bien surtout !

**Voila, c'est tout, mais je remerci tout ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, ceux qui laissent des commentaires, enfin tout le monde ! Et n'oubliez pas la devise : Read and Enjoy ! C'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ! Encore merci et à Samedi ou Dimanche pour un autre chapitre ! **

**Angel Li7**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Angel Li7

**Disclamer : **Toujours pas à moi ! (heureusement pour eux !)

**Notes de l'auteur : **Suite à une dispute familliale et à la coupure brutale d'intenet, je n'ai pu malheureusement uploader ce chapitre hier – ce dont je m'excuse - . Je ne pourrais assurer la mise à jour régulière de cette fiction ces temps ci car ces « accrochages » sont de plus en plus brutaux. Je m'en excuse aussi. A la semaine prochaine...

**Si je pouvais...**

**Chapitre 5.**

Le ciel était dégagé de tous nuages, ce qui ne facilitait pas la discrétion de nos deux compères.

« Bon Potter, tu sais où l'on va au moins ? » demanda un Drago plein d'espoir.

« A poudlard évidemment ! »

« Oui mais tu sais par où passer ? » retenta un Drago dont les pensées dérivaient sur les mille et unes manières de torturer un Gryffondor débile éditions Malfoy.

« 'Suffit d'aller tout droit ! »

« Et comment tu sais ca ? »

« Bah j'sais pas... Mais bon, un proverbe moldu dit bien : tous les chemins mènent à Rome ! »

« Hein ? Mais on va a Poudlard ! Pas à ROME !»

« Oh, mais c'est pareil ! Et puis fermes la, je n'arrive pas à me détendre et profiter avec tes gérémiades ! »

« Profiter de la vue ? Mais y'a RIEN justement ! Non mais franchement, je me demande vraiment pourquoi est–ce que je t'ai sauvé si tu ne me sers à rien et si en plus, tu me tapes sur les nerfs ! »

Ayant dit celà d'un traîte, il ne vit pas le visage sombre du brun, où transparaissait les douleurs du passé.

Ils continuèrent à voler pendant quelques temps, toujours silencieux, lorsque le ciel se couvrit, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous la pluie battante et les éclairs.

« Malfoy... »

« ...Quoi encore ?... »

« Je pense que l'on devrait attérir... »

L'air sérieux d'Harry ne fit que renforcer l'agacement du blond.

« Et moi je pense que tu devrais te taire ! »

Suite à cette tirade, ils continuèrent à parcourir les cieux pendant quelques minutes. Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus, et les deux adoescents n'avaient pour ainsi dire, rien pour se protéger. Cependant, l'entêtement de Drago faisait qu'ils volaient les yeux mis clos et le dos recourbé dans le ciel, priant pour qu'un éclair ne les frappe pas.

Ce fut bien sur, sans le consentement du destin qui fit qu'un éclair plus imposant se dirigea droit vers le Serpentard.

« Malfoy attention ! »

Celui ci leva la tête, les yeux exhorbités, puis ferma les yeux en attendant son heure. Quelques millièmes de secondes passèrent mais parurent être une éternité pour Drago. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après, il était toujours vivant. Malheureusement... La vision qui s'imposa devant lui l'horrifia de toute part. Potter s'était mit au devant de la foudre pour le protéger, Potter avait risqué sa vie pour lui...

Drago failli sauter au cou du Gryffondor pour l'en remercier lorsqu'il le vit chuter lentement mais brutalement vers le sol.

Ses yeux clos lui confirmèrent son état.

« Merde Potter ! Réveille toi ! Noooooooooooon »

Drago se précipita paniqué à sa poursuite, le corps inanimé n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir la pluie battre le long de son dos, le vent siffler à une allure fascinante, il pouvait voir les goutelettes d'eau accompagner l'ange sans ailes dans sa chute.

A cet instant là, rien ne lui parut plus beau, ni plus inaccéssible.

Il accéléra de toutes ses forces mais il reconnut sont échec lorsqu'il vit le corps s'éloigner encore plus.

Il fit alors la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire quelques heures auparavant.

Il lacha son balais et chuta, rejoignant son compagnon.

Drago le serra fort dans ses bras, les enveloppant tous deux dans un cocon d'eau qui faillit les étouffer.

Derrière ses yeux mis clos, il pouvait voir le visage serein de l'être avec lequel il allait finir sa vie. Plus les secondes passèrent, et plus ses sentiments les plus profonds remontèrent à la surface. C'est alors avec détermination qu'il raffermit sa prise, priant pour en finir au plus vite. Seulement, ce ne fut pas le contact d'un sol rugueux qui le ramena à la réalité, mais le choc avec l'eau claire d'un lac.

Encore assez conscient pour les ramener à la surface, il nagea de toutes ses forces, le Gryffondor encore enveloppé dans ses bras protecteurs. (1)

Arrivé sur la rive, il le hissa sur le bord, haletant et fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraiche à côté de l'inanimé lorsqu' il se souvint d'une chose. Une être vivant meurt si l'air ne monte pas au cerveau dans un laps de temps de trois minutes. Il se redressa d'un seul coup et vérifia en placant son doigt devant la bouche du gryffondor s'il respirait encore... Ce qui n'était pas le cas...

« Eeeeeeh merde ! ».(2)

Il positiona ses deux mains sur les poumons de l'endormi (3) et entreprit d'appuyer au même rythme que les battements de son coeur, devenant trop rapides.

Une

Deux

Trois

Rien...

Il opta alors pour la dernière solution, il boucha le nez du demi-survivant et posa délicatement ses lèvres les siennes. Drago faillit s'évanouir lui aussi lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres glacées. Il lui insuffla de l'air, puis retenta son massage cardiaque. Ceci pendant une dizaine de minutes, désespéré, il faillit fondre en larme lorsqu'un bruit famillier lui parvint. Potter se réveillait et recrachait de l'eau. Pas très estéthique mais bon, il était bien trop content de voir son suirvivant-qui-a-survecu-encore-une-fois.

« Potter ? Ca y est ? T'es plus mort ?(4) »questionna-t-il bêtement.

Seul des sanglots et des gémissements lui parvinrent en réponse.

Il s'approcha alors lentement d'Harry, de peur qu'il ne retombe dans l'eau (il en serait bien capable !) et le pris dans ses bras, une fois de plus.

Leurs corps ainsi enlacés se réchauffaient mutuellement. Il recommencaient à sentir leurs membres, en même temps que leur esprit leur revenait.

Harry leva lentement les yeux remplis de larmes et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Le blond avait des mèches devant le visage, laissant couler des goutes d'eau sur sa peau pale et ses lèvres rosées . Ses traîts n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il était changé. La mine renfrognée avait laissé place au regard inquiet... Soucieux...

« Malfoy se soucierait de ma personne ? »

« Bien sur, poursquoi ne m'inquiéterais-je pas ? »

« Mais... comment fait-il pour lire dans mes pensées ? »

« Tu parles tout haut... »

« Ah... »

Harry baissa les yeux de honte, pour tomber nez à nez avec les pantouffles roses maudites.

Voyant cela, Drago le pris dans ses bras, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Viens, allons nous abriter. »

Il fut transporté dans une espèce de grotte sèche et noire.

« Non ! Pas là s'il vous plait non non ! »

Harry commencait à se débattre et à paniquer.

Cet endroit lui rappellait tant son vieux placard, de part la noirceux et la froideur.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, la première chose qu'il avait acheté était une veilleuse magique. Personne d'autre que lui ne voyait les rayons, mais c'était suffisant pour le rassurer.

« Mais calme toi Potter ! Ce n'est rien ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'as peur d'un peu de noir ? »

Drago avait reprit de son calme mais devant l'air agité et éffrayé d'Harry, il s'ennerva... Ce qu'il regretta aussi tôt devant son ennemi au bord de l'evanouissement.

« Oh non » pensa-t-il. « Pas encore ! »

Il tenta de le rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux, installé contre la pierre froide, ce qui était assez dur, vu l'état de ses cheveux.

« Faudrait penser à les lui couper ! »

Un murmure inaudible lui parvint et le surprit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'aides tu ? Je ne suis qu'un objet comme tu l'as dit, et inutile par dessus le marché. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Son monologue de l'après midi lui revint en tête.

« Oh ca... Si tu veux que je m'excuse, tu peux toujours courrir ! »

« ... »

« Mais je peux te dire que je ne pense pas toujours ce que je dis... Voila t'es content ? »

Devant la mine bornée de Drago, Harry n'en demanda pas plus, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, le coeur serré.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le Serpentard ne prononce quelques mots, si insignifiants... Et pourtant si importants.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Potter, j'ai découvert une de tes failles, et je promet sur mon honneur, que je ne te lacherais pas avant d'en découvrir d'avantage... »

Dans le noir, le visage d'Harry se détendit... Mais avait-il bien fait de baisser ses gardes ?

A SUIVRE...

**Notes de l'auteur :**

(1)

Angel Li7 : Flemmard... Dis plutôt que t'es trop bien installé pour bouger hein hein hein ?

Drago : Moi jme plains pas...

Angel Li7 : Niourf... Je boude...

(2)

Angel Li7: Quel manque de tact Drago XD

Drago:...Père va me tuer...

Angel Li7 : Hohoho...

(3)

Angel Li7 : Z'êtes surs qu'il est pas tout simplement dead ?

(4)

Angel Li7 : -o-' T'as rien trouvé de mieux à dire ?

Drago : ... Waaaaah l'est réssucitéééééééé !... Mais heu... Comment ça se fait ? Oo

Harry, à part : Merci moman !

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Ornaluca : **Oui tu as raison! Mais pour une fois, vois tu, ce n'est pas Dray que je traumatise ! Hohoho (oui oui, c'est censé rassurer !) Et puis sinon pour la taille des chapites, je m'améliore huhu ! Encore merci pour les conseils ! Plus qu'a voir s'ils sont crédibles XD

**Jessy : **Oui tu as raison C'est horrible !

Harry : Jte préviens que c'est toi qui a écrit...

Angel Li7 : J'ai des circonstances atténuantes... héhé...

Merci encore d'être passée ! Et bonne lecture !

**Gaelle gryffondor : **Contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne continuation !

**Serpentis-draco : **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la suite huhuhu J'ai pleiiiiin d'idées croustillantes... XD

**Mana-Sama3 : **Coucou ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews mais une seule suffisait lol! En tout cas je suis flattée ! Merci encore d'être passée et bonne suite !

**Maryleen : **Thanks !

**NatakuH : **La voici !

**JeeSy : **Elle arrive ! Encore désolé pour le retard !

**Night : **Lol désolé mais y'a marqué dans mon profil que j'écrivais selon mon humeurs .' Et puis, il faut bien faire avancer les choses non ? Mais je tiendrais compte de ton commentaire ! Encore merci d'être passée !

**Agath ' : **Don't panic ! Ca arrive hihi

**AMD: **La voici!

**Voilà c'est tout ! Merci encore d'être passés et bonne lecture !**

Reviews ? XD


End file.
